House of the Falling Son (1989)
Sable is able to convince Fritz Heath not to shoot her and to put down the gun. Once calm, Heath explains to Sable that Sean Rowan interfered with a takeover and that information could be used to sue ColbyCo for billions. Further, if Sable played her cards correctly, she could take over ColbyCo. Sable is grateful for the information and promises to give Heath the $5 million if the information checks out. Sable is even more grateful when Heath leaves (leaving his gun) and she can lock the door (finally) and feel safe again. Distraught by her brush with death, Sable heads over to Dex's apartment where she shows the gun that was pointed at her, and tells of her horrific experience. Dex comforts Sable, and this leads to the two having sex. Sable tries to sneak out of Dex's place before Dex awakes but he catches her and she politely tells him that this never happened. Sable did leave the gun and Dex, always with friends, asks one to trace it for him. Sable goes back to the Carlton where she is met with Joanna who has been looking for her all day. The two snipe at one another and Joanna, once again, tells Sable that she is free to pursue Dex and that she is leaving Dex because she wants to, not for Sable's sake. Sable wonders more about Joanna. Joanna's idea of saying good-bye to Dex includes going to his place in nothing but a raincoat. Dex does not take the bait which affirms to Joanna that he is interested in Sable. The following day, Dex meets up with Sable at the Carlton. The two tell one another that it was a one time thing and it should not happen again. However, the elevator has some sort of strange attraction as Dex pushes the doors open and takes Sable back to her apartment. Alexis is determined to be hands on with respect to the Natumbe/tankers operation and tracks Crey to Paris where she interrupts an arms purchase. Crey has a way of dealing with meddling benefactors - tie them up in the next room. Once free, Crey shows his softer side to Alexis and the two have dinner where Crey explains to Alexis how the operation will work. Alexis is bored with that conversation but not with the man. Crey pursues her sexually but Alexis assures him that she is not a one-night stand type of woman. But when the mission is moved up, Alexis visits Crey the following morning and sees him off to war properly. Blake calls Dex over and questions him about his fight with Adam. Blake pretty much knows Adam did something horrible to Virginia which drove her away and wants Dex to confirm it. Dex is reluctant but does so. Enraged, Blake confronts Adam on the steps of the mansion and slaps him so hard that he falls down half a flight. Blake kicks Adam out of the mansion. It has been a rough time for Blake and he sees Krystina as his only hope. Steven left, Virginia left, Fallon is pulling away, and Adam is a monster. Fallon refuses to tell Zorelli why she left him high and wet the previous night and asks to stay with Sammy Jo for a little bit to clear her head - and get away from Zorelli and Blake. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Ray Abruzzo ... Sgt. John Zorelli * Ed Marinaro ... Creighton Boyd * Kim Terry ... Joanna Sills * Kenneth Tigar ... Fritz Heath * Brandon Bluhm ... L.B. Carrington Colby * Jessica Player ... Krystina Carrington * Robert L. Benwitt ... Robert * Judy Jean Berns ... Maid * Dick Durock ... Jimbo * Scott J. Klein ... Stephen (uncredited) * Jenny Pharis ... Lauren Constance Colby (uncredited) Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * David Paulsen .... executive supervising producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios. * Monica was included in the first draft of the script. For unknown reasons, her arrival was postponed to the next episode.